A Shift in Fate
by greysider
Summary: Harry Potter is awakened millennia after he secludes himself in isolation, entering a galaxy on the verge of war. As the Grand Plan of the Sith approaches completion and the Jedi Order stretches itself thin, will Harry rise above the impending struggle between Light and Dark or will he fall as the galaxy is plunged into chaos . . .
1. Introductory Message

**Hello all!**

 **I started a crossover story between Harry Potter and Star Wars story some months ago, but it, unfortunately, didn't get off to a good start. The writing, I will admit, was subprime and I made several key errors in how I laid out the first few introductory chapters. At the same time, my life became incredibly busy after I had just begun it, and I was unable to spend the time necessary to clean it up and keep it running.**

 **You will be glad to know that I have returned to this story, albeit with a change in title and the general scope of the outline!**

 **I will be the first to admit that my personal writing style is not perfect and sometimes confusing. You can help the writing of this story and my own skills by commenting on anything from word choice, chapter structure, descriptions, action scenes, etc . . .**

 **Finally, you should know that my life is still in the middle of a very busy period. As such, I have resolved to keep my chapters to short lengths so that I can try to pump out as many as possible on a continuous basis. If you want the process to go faster, feel free to contact me and help to either edit or contribute to the overall story.**

 **And now, without further ado . . .**

 **A SHIFT IN FATE**

 _ **Harry Potter is awakened millennia after he secludes himself in isolation, entering a galaxy on the verge of war. As the Grand Plan of the Sith approaches completion and the Jedi Order stretches itself thin, will Harry rise above the impending struggle between Light and Dark or will he fall as the galaxy is plunged into chaos . . .**_


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Morning**

 **10** **th** **Day of the Second Month; 32 BBY**

 **Euliciad Caves; Veruna-1 Moon**

 **Naboo; Chommell Sector**

Var Stadinn looked around in awe. Var was a professor, an archeologist, and a researcher. Officially, he was a professor of Astrophysics at the Naboo Institute of Planetary Studies. Unofficially, he spent so much of his time of research trips that his colleagues had humorously titled him 'the wanderer', much to his own amusement.

Doctor Stadinn was indeed one of the most reputable research professors in all of Naboo academia. Considering that this was a planet that prided itself on its exceptional educational services and opportunities, this was saying something. He was regularly called to assist with government and private projects as well as take part in groundbreaking scientific missions.

Over the years, he had immersed himself in studying all the secrets of his home world. He had explored beneath Naboo's lush surface and through the Gungan water caves, seen archeological marvels beyond his very imagination, discovered burial grounds and ceremonial artifacts from thousands of years back. Nevertheless, nothing could have possibly prepared him for this.

With a wave of his hand, the other members of his team activated their helmet's built-in flashlights and a dozen beams of light suddenly shone in the darkness. As he looked around, Var could feel his own eyebrows twitch in befuddlement. His mouth hanging open, the good doctor proceeded to move further into the underground facility. Though his body was completely encased in a protective spacesuit, he pushed his limbs forwards, unsure of what exactly he had found himself in.

"Sir," a shorter man in a similar spacesuit spoke up behind him, "What the hell is this stuff?"

The man, Hutchis, was holding some sort of mechanical device in his gloved hand. At least that was what Var assumed it was, for he had never seen anything quite like it. It wasn't the only thing he didn't recognize.

The large room seemed to be filled with trinkets and machines littered around the place, the only things he could identify being the ancient computers and holographic devices on the walls. He recognized the flat screen devices from ancient textbooks he had been able to procure during his youth. But if what he remembered was correct, these things hadn't been in use for millennia. Just what the hell was this place!?

He and his team of expert scientists, analysts, and archeologists stood in perhaps one of the oddest discoveries on Naboo in the past century.

Last week, Naboo Space Control had detected a massive outburst of energy on Veruna-1, one of Naboo's two moons. The energy spike couldn't even be computed on the NSC's magnitude sensors, and nobody could possibly explain the mysterious event. Furthermore, the planetary satellites could detect nothing out of the ordinary on the moon. Were the sensors malfunctioning? Was there some sort of unprecedented electrical diffusion? An accidental explosion? A weapons test? An atomic reaction? Nobody knew.

Intrigued by the unexplainable energy spike and unwilling to just let the issue slide, the Naboo Minister for Science and Technology had requested that the Institute send a team to investigate. Unwilling to miss out on the action, the Institute itself was quite willing to cooperate, and so Stadinn and his motley crew of associates had found themselves on a shuttle to Veruna-1 in short order.

Upon arriving at the indicated location, the team had initially been convinced there must have been an accident. There was nothing around for kilometers, and the climate itself was inhospitable. At that point, Var had considered it might not have been a surface spike, but a core one. The team had proceeded to use their equipment to dig down about a few hundred meters or so when they hit hard metal.

The first abnormality was the composition of said metal. Base Steel? Who used that anymore? Certainly not anyone in the galaxy that Stadinn knew of. It was formulated on older recipes that had long ago been replaced by stronger derivatives such as durasteel.

Using their laser drillers to crack open the roof of the complex before lowering themselves down, they found a facility of sorts, which was where they were standing now.

Carefully, Var set up his energy detector on one the floor and initiated its scanning sequences again. Sure enough, the source of the spike was clear now only a few meters away from them. Apprehensively, the team watched as their various machines recorded everything around them, making small beeping sounds or flashing red every once and a while.

Then, all of a sudden, the energy detector stopped spinning, so that is locator sat facing a plain grey wall to their left. As one, the scientists' heads rotated to face that direction. Var looked down at the holopad implanted on his right arm, showing the general schematics of the place. There didn't seem to be anything beyond the wall, but then where was the signal coming from?

In a moment of silence, they stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"What's the structural integrity of this place?" a female voice asked from behind.

Var looked up at the roof and around the room, taking careful note of the beams and other pillars which no doubt served to reinforce the outer walls.

It was here that the old researcher contemplated another puzzle. If the complex was as old as he suspected, and already he was estimating in the magnitude of the tens of thousands, it would be impossible for it to be as seemingly secure as it was. The walls and the beams were in perfect condition, and neither the base steel or anything else had suffered from the effects of rust and time. In fact, he thought he saw one of the walls shine under the light of one of his instruments.

More curious than ever, he breathed deeply before activating his voice communicator.

"Let's breach it,"

Hutchis withdrew a circular disc from his pack and carefully placed it in the center of the wall in question. His covered fingers twisted around the machine to turn on a countdown clock on its exterior.

As one, the group of researchers in their spacesuits backed into the corner of the room farthest from the device and turned their backs towards it.

A second later, the device let out a whirling sound and a meter long circular section of the wall disintegrated into fine dust.

With that, they turned around again, moving slowly back across the hall before carefully climbing through the enlarged hole in the wall. They found themselves in a similar looking room, the floors spotless and the metal around them still shining. It was completely and utterly empty.

Var took another step forward, and almost stumbled to the floor in shock.

Suddenly, as if he crossed an invisible barrier, a series of counters and large machines popped into existence around him. There was a massive generator emitting a soft buzzing sound in the back and oxygen tanks surround him.

Most surprising though, was a glass chamber. Even though it was clearly primitive, he could easily see it for what it was: a stasis pod.

Inside the chamber lay a young man. He had dark black hair and fair skin. He was of average height, maybe a meter and a half or so tall. His body was incredibly fit, resembling something of a warrior of sorts. Scars and other injuries covered the young man's body, and one of his assistants seemed to be about to throw up. Most noticeable however, was the faded lightning shaped scar that decorated the man's forehead.

Var looked around in perplexity. Had his companions experienced what he had? He could have sworn that the room had been empty just a second ago! Was this a trick of the light?

He could see the other researcher's eyes widen in shock at something, though they all kept quiet. What the hell was this?

Just as he was about to open his mouth, a loud screeching noise nearly knocked out his eardrums and the group backed up against the wall behind him to keep their balance. The radiation barometer on his wrist flared in warning, and Var stared incredulously as the stasis pod.

A series of buttons on the pod began to flash and buzzing sound quickly rose in intensity.

"Sir," Hutchis spoke up again, "Is this . . . "

Suddenly, a bright light began to emanate from the pod, and one of the electrical wires burst in a flash of light. The team members closed their eyes to protect against the blinding light and struggled with the assault on their senses.

Var ducked for cover as more mechanical components burst apart from the pod.

"What's going on!?" he yelled to their engineering expert, who was trying to cover himself behind an oxygen tank.

"I don't fucking know!" he yelled back as an electrical shock ran across the room.

The flashes of light and the rising noise blinding them, they curled up against whatever they could as the radiation reading spun off the chart.

One of the capsules on the oxygen tank flew open, hydrogenated gas flooded the air and prevented them from seeing anything.

An explosion rock the room, and Var threw himself behind a plated desk to take cover. He covered his ears and crouched down, praying that whatever this was would just stop.

And then, just as suddenly as it began, it all came to an end.

The buzzing noise descended to its normal level, the flashing lights calmed down, and the gas slowly cleared the air.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, Var carefully rose from his crouched position to see what the hell had happened. His eyes flew from one corner to the other, making sure each member of his team was still breathing, if still shaken in terror.

Then he turned his attention to the stasis pod, and he sucked in his breath.

The man formerly encased inside the pod was sitting upright on top of the chamber.

His black hair was blowing and his chest contracted, desperately trying to bring fresh air into his lungs.

His eyes were closed, but his head shifted ever so subtly towards them, as if he could sense their presence without seeing them.

His hands opened up, and Var swore he saw electrical shocks pass between his fingers.

"Who are you?" the doctor called out.

The man's eyes opened, and emerald green orbs seemed to peer into his very soul. In that very moment, pure, raw, power surged through the air and the other investigators seemed to fall back instinctively.

His hands stood still and he looked at them in wonder. His eye twitched as if trying to comprehend the question. Then his facial features relaxed and he turned his attention back to Var.

The boy's mouth opened, and when he spoke it felt as if his words reverberated throughout the entire room.

"Peverell," he paused, "Harry Peverell."


	3. Chapter 1: Windows

**Chapter I**

 **\- Windows -**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:**

 **Reflections on the fall of Earth and Harry's journey into space.**

* * *

 **Morning**

 **10** **th** **Day of the Second Month; 32 BBY**

 **Guest Room; Research Ship** _ **Intervention**_

 **Naboo; Chommell Sector**

Everything was blurry.

Flashes of memories blinked before his eyes.

A burst of green light and a cry of pain and horror.

A small closet, hidden under the stairs, full of cobwebs and spiders.

A burning castle, dead bodies strewn all over the floor.

A line of red and green battling back and forth.

An image, of him, of them, exposed for all to see

Metal and fire and magic and blood. The muzzles of guns and the drawing of wands. The screaming planes and flying death.

Red clouds the shape of mushrooms.

The sickness. The starving. The ash. The thunder.

Bodies everywhere. Bodies in camps and bodies in graveyards and bodies in fields and bodies in deserts.

The red face of the scorched earth, burnt off through the raging inferno.

The black emptiness of space.

His mind was fuzzy, disorientated, confused. Heavy weights seemed to be pounding on his head as he rocked in a stormy ocean.

A thousand pains and a thousand sensations set his nerves on fire and his skin burned as it made contact with the air. His blood boiled and simmered as his organs flared to life. His heart felt like a rock, struggling to pump itself back into motion.

All around him, the world was on fire. His eyes were clouded by a sea of red and orange, flaring back and forth across his field of vision.

He blinked.

Slowly, his senses returned to him and the blurry waves softened into lines and colors.

He was staring out into a field of stars, the small white flecks illuminating the canvass they were arrayed on.

His eyes were locked on the wall of pure black speckled with white dots. When one took the time to lose themselves in the expanse of space, there they found true beauty. The feeling of nothing, of pure solitude, had a way of striking you.

Mankind had always fantasized about space. From their early obsession with religion and the movement of stars to the frantic efforts to reach them later on, it had always found a way of captivating humans. Living in his closet, all those years ago, he used to wonder if anyone else in the galaxy was looking down upon them.

Petunia had said, time and time again, that God ruled from the skies, and that he looked down upon each and every one them. Harry preferred to think different. Maybe it was them, looking out, instead of being looked at. No matter, at such an age, he never had much time to ponder such thoughts. The daily beatings and starvations had snuffed out his interest in many things.

Even in the final days, space still offered the same fascination it always had. As humanity blew itself up into balls of fire and their weapons scorched the face of the earth, space still held salvation in the minds of millions. As their own planet fell slowly into ruin, humans had been more and more desperate to seek space. The great unknown was their last hope, they said. So came the Great Exodus of 2027.

The Great Exodus might have been the crowning achievement of humanity in conquering space if it's stated objective had not been to flee Earth itself. In the end, Harry doubted any of the missions approved by the TSC ever found their objectives. The motley organization put together by remaining governments and leaders of private industry could do nothing but throw money at solutions that were destined to fail.

They had all been last resorts, never truly intended to do anything but give hope to the millions starving in the desert. Even in the last days, they clung onto hope that they could escape into space. Their dreams never materialized.

Ironically perhaps, it had been magic that offered the answers that technology could not. Using reverse gravity, warp fields, and goblin warding knowledge millennia of years old, the _Salvation_ was the magical alternative to the hundreds of TSC ships launched into the stars. And yet, even with all the powers of a magical spacecraft, their mission still failed.

Twelve representatives of the surviving magical population had been chosen as the ones destined to board the _Salvation_ , the last light off of a dying rock. By the time that the ship rose from the burn crust of Earth and reached the atmosphere, the planet was as good as dead.

None of them had ever been in space before, looking for the first time back at a planet they had all called home since their birth.

Harry remembered the pictures of a beautiful blue and green orb taken by famous astronauts who had had the privilege to look down upon all of humanity from the stars. The image he saw couldn't be any more different. The black and red husk of rock and fire was all that remained of Earth now.

The twelve had promised themselves that they would all carry on, for the sake of those who died if not for themselves. They traveled the stars for years, searching for a new rock to call home.

Before the end of Earth, scientists had tried desperately to identify a planet that humanity could colonize if their own failed them. They made wild predictions about the existence of water, air, and possible life forms and many dozens of planets, but none of them turned out to be true.

As time dragged on, Harry could only watch in hopelessness beset his fellow survivors. They had all, he realized, accepted that hope was lost, and were only continuing their mission to give themselves purpose.

He could do nothing as their hair started to turn grey, their skin began to harden, and their bodies failed them little by little. The first to die was AxeFoot, the elderly goblin who had already been on the verge of passing on when they lifted off. Next came the centaur, whose magic, without the mystical power of the moon, died alongside him.

One by one they passed away.

It was Harry's job to conduct the small funerals they held for each one and then put them to rest in a small room in the cargo hold.

Every time another one of them fell to the waste of time, his heart would die another death. He had promised those he left behind that he would endure for their sakes, but every day that promise became harder and harder to keep. How could he keep going without a purpose? They had all known that even the concept of their mission was a lie from the very beginning. Colonize a new planet? There was no way they had the ability or the resources to do that.

No. If anything, _Salvation_ was a curse . . . especially when he discovered his inability to die.

You see, for some incomprehensible, unbelievable, and horrible reason, Harry Potter was incapable of dying.

The first clue to this was that he never aged. Even at sixty years old, his body still had the perfect appearance of an older teenager, or, to be more specific, a 17-year-old teenager. His magic was just as powerful as it had been in his youth, and his health was at peak excellence while his companies withered away around him

Many a nights he would store himself away in the cargo hold, trying all manners and methods of killing himself. He tortured himself for hours at a time, only for his magic to seal the wounds in his body and his heart to continue beating after he had stabbed himself with a goblin sword. He tried to electrocute himself, inject poison into his bloodstream, cut off his arms, deny himself oxygen, burn his skin off, and yet it was all for nothing.

Dead on the inside, he could not find a way to end his pitiful existence.

He was left there, on the _Salvation_ , cursed to watch those he loved turn to dust while he remained stuck in his youth.

He cried, he raged, he pleaded, but _death_ would not come to him.

And then, exactly 78 years, four months, and eight days after departure from Earth, a human magical from Peru, Alessandria, was the last to die, her eyes empty souls of depression as she passed away.

He was the only one left.

Alone.

Unable to die and unwilling to continue to live, he resolved to put himself into permanent sleep, so as to end this cursed existence and never wake up. He attached the _Salvation_ to a larger rock form and layered it with so many magical enchantments that it simply could not be discovered by another. He didn't want to be found. He just wanted to die.

Crying himself to sleep, he had activated the procedure from inside the cryogenesis pod. His last recollections were of him thinking of the stars, imagining that they held the promise of hope as all his old friends had told him. Tears fell from his eyes as he faced the reality that just as space was humanity's next frontier, it had also been its final frontier.

Or so he had thought . . .

All his assumptions had been shattered.

Humanity was not dead. Somehow, somewhere, humanity had survived, had endured, and had lived to fight another day.

Space was not the final frontier.

"Peverell,"

His head darted towards the sound of the voice, his ears still sensitive to any sort of sound.

It was the doctor who had woken him up but an hour ago, Stadinn, standing there at the doorway.

"We've arrived" he spoke calmly, watching for a reaction from the young man glued to the window.

"Where?" Harry asked, his voice hoarser than he thought it would be.

"Naboo".


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Morning**

 **10** **th** **Day of the Second Month; 32 BBY**

 **Guest Room; Research Ship** _ **Intervention**_

 **Naboo; Chommell Sector**

Doctor Stadinn stood completely still for moment, intently looking at the intricate reactions of the young man across the room from him. He was, if nothing else, an abnormality the likes of which he had never encountered before in his professional career.

The mysteries surrounding this man . . . boy to be more accurate, were infinite. Where to start? Perhaps the fact that the regular human body took hours if not days to fully recover from the strain of cryogenesis for long period of time, and yet this 'Peverell' was in perfect health immediately upon awakening? Perhaps the fact that all evidence they had observed led them to conclude that this person was perhaps as was ancient, and yet could understand their dialectic without any difficulty? Perhaps it was the fact that ever since they had reawakened him, Stadinn could swear he felt something, _something_ , in the air around him, becoming more intense whenever they engaged with the boy.

This was but a few of the numerous questions the Doctor had currently running through his mind, and for the moment, he found himself unable to answer a single one of them. The _Intervention_ was not the place to conduct the appropriate tests on the boy, but after they handled the regulated affairs on Naboo, he was most certainly going to get on that.

He drew his attention back to the boy, whose head was now cocked to the side and staring at him in a bland and disinterested manner. He pure, emptiness, he guessed, behind his eyes was jarring, if nothing else. How could a boy, maybe the age of his own nephew, seem to have so much age hidden inside him? Make no mistake, it was creepy.

"What is Naboo?" Harry spoke slowly, his lips carefully accentuating every word.

The intonation of his question was off, but, yes, the wording was correct.

"Naboo is the primary human planet in this star system," Stadinn broke into explanation, "The moon we recovered you from has orbited Naboo ever since humanity settled here.

He could see the boy struggle to process his words, his eyes squinting as if trying to perceive the meaning through sight.

Once again, the _something_ he had felt earlier flared up around him again, the nerves on his skin tingling in response.

He looked around, trying to identify whatever else was in the room that might be causing this, and, like all of his other questions, the answer eluded him.

He turned back to look at the boy, ready to try to explain what he had said again, but he froze for a second.

The confused expression on Harry's face from but a moment earlier had vanished, replaced by the unmistakable nod of comprehension. His eyes squinting again, but not in curiousness but clearly thinking of a follow-up question.

This time it was Stadinn whose faced exposed his own confusion, staring back and forth between the boy and the area on his forehead where his nerves had felt that . . . whatever it was.

He opened his mouth, unsure of whether to speak or not, but Harry cut him off anyways.

"A human planet?"

Now it was the boy who was staring at him intently, much like he imagined himself doing when he had entered the room to speak with their guest.

Though by his question, though, maybe Stadinn was just paranoid. Was it possible that the boy didn't actually understand him, and was trying to confirm his own bad interpretation?

"Yes. Mostly human that is. Like most planets, we co-exist with another species. In this case, it is the Gungans, though they live solely under water."

At that, the boy's eyes seemed to widen in stupor. Stadinn wondered what his surprise was. Sure, there were some planets that were inhabited by a single species since its foundation, but the vast majority of planets at least had a sub-special population. That situation had existed ever since galactic history had first been recorded, so he was fairly certain that this was common knowledge to all by now.

"Other species?" the boy intoned carefully, a wariness to his voice that the doctor hadn't heard before in his previous inquiries.

What he could he mean by that, Stadinn thought.

Before delving into an appropriate answer, the doctor paused for a moment to evaluate the situation. Did the boy really not know of the existence of other species?

But . . . how would that even be possible? Even if one was raised on the most homogenous single-specie rock in the entire galaxy, no world was so isolated to never have had contact with an alien specie.

Well, that was from current standards.

Was it possible, the doctor pondered, for an ancient civilization to be unaware of the others?

Or maybe, considering all the evidence that the boy had been asleep for millennia, it was a planet only recently introduced to the galaxy at large? He honest wasn't quite sure.

"Yes," he replied.

The room was filled with nothing but silence, both of the two staring at the other.

"You shall see when we arrived on the planet," Stadinn concluded, unwilling to pursue this line of interrogation in their present circumstances.

"Look behind you," he nodded, "You can see Naboo from the window."

Slowly, Harry turned around, his face once more pressing against the side of the large window panel to stare out into space. Yet, this time, the view was not an empty sheet of darkness but rather that of an enormous green and blue planet that Harry reasoned must be the Naboo that the doctor kept mentioning.

His eyes opened in astonishment. He still remembered, if hazily, the pictures taken by the former astronauts of his own planets, the beautiful mixture of colors that formed Earth radiant from above.

Indeed, if he had not traveled into space himself, he could have sworn that the planet in front of him had been his homeworld.

Lush areas of greenery was spread all over the upper atmosphere and large bodies of water separated different continents from each other. The shape of these land masses were distinctly different than the ones he remembered viewing in the geography textbooks, but the similarities to what he once knew was shocking if nothing else.

"We will be landing in a few minutes," Stadinn called out, "Once we get there, we'll be able to see what exactly you are."

The wizard knew that the doctor's intentions were good, but the phrase he uttered brought back memories he thought he had purged from his consciousness.


End file.
